Ben 10 The fated Battle
by UltimateAdvBen
Summary: This is my 1st Ben 10 fanfic, please no flames and RxR thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys I took a break at the Pokemon: Ash and May Johto Adventures and started a new one it is Ben 10 Ultimate Alien and some other parts so please RXR**

**Ben 10 Ultimate Alien**

**The Fated Battle**

This story starts at the very beggning of the day, Ben was already 36 years old and kept the Ultimatrix from Azmuth. He began to learn the secrets of the Ultimatrix and recalibrate it on his own.

"Okay it's smoothy time" Ben said

"Uh Ben don't you get tired of drinking that stuff, I mean look at you your already 36 about to be 37" Max said

Even though Max was retired he was an elite Magister in the plumber rank and was now 86 yrs old but was still energetic even at the old age

"Cut some slack grandpa, its delicious and healthy" Ben said

"Oh really then why did you buy meat smoothy" Max shuddered from the meat smoothy

"But for me the meat smoothy is really healthy" Ben answered back

"Gah, just put that thing away from me" Max said angrily at his immature grandson

"Fine grandpa" said Ben

Suddenly a green sports car was driving fast near the smoothy area and the driver door opens and a muscular man with a little girl gets out

"Hey Tennyson" Kevin said

"Hey Kevin, how's my favorite niece?" Ben teasing

"I'm okay uncle Ben" She said

"Where's Gwen, Kevin?" Ben asked

"She's in the car with her laptop doing nerd stuff" Kevin answered

Jennifer Levin the daughter of Kevin Levin and Gwen Tennyson is 5 yrs. Old and she is a half Osmosian, a half Anodite and half Human basically she has the power to transform into her anodite form at her age and can absorb metal and energy like Kevin. She has orange her like Gwen

"Same old Kevin" Ben teased again

"Hahaha very funny" Kevin answered sarcastically

Suddenly a skyscraper exploded

"Ahhhhhh" men and women screams at the skyscraper falling

"Jen go to the car, GWEN!" Kevin said

Jenny ran very fast to the car

"Huh, OH MY-" Gwen said after moments she looked up at the car the skyscraper falling to Kevin's car

"GWEN, JEN" Ben, Max and Kevin

Then when the smoke got out they saw a pink forcefield with Gwen and Jenny

"I'm okay, are you okay Jenny" Gwen asked

"I'm fine mom" Jenny asked

"Oh thank goodness they're alive" Ben said

"But what caused that explosion" Max asked

"I CAUSED THE EXPLOSION" said an unknown figure with white hair and a red jacket

"ALBEDO" Ban, Gwen, Kevin, and Max shouted

"Yes it is I Albedo the great" Albedo said

"Why are you here" Ben groaned

"Azmuth sent me to get your Ultimatrix" Albedo replied

"That's all you want" Kevin answered

"And I want to use it to rule the whole galaxy" Albedo grinned evilly

"But how did you did that explosion" Gwen asked

"Azmuth gave me the Omnitrix that was for Ben" Albedo replied

"Then why take the Ultimatrix if you have the Omnitrix" Gwen asked

"BECAUSE THE ULTIMATRIX HOLDS THE ULTIMATES WHICH THE OMNITRIX CAN'T" Albedo shouted angrily

"So that's why you didn't use the Omnitrix Azmuth offered" Gwen said

"Now prepare to perish BEN TENNYSON" Albedo said

Albedo turns the dial and picks a dinosaur like alien and slams the Omnitrix and the transformation processes into HUMONGOSAUR

"Now Ben Tennyson you shall perish in my grasp" Albedo said

"Guys get out of here , I'll deal these on my own"

Ben ready's the Ultimatrix and picks Ultimate Humongosaur

"ULTIMATE HUMONGOSAUR" Ben Shouted

As Ben shouted, Albedo rammed Ben to a building

"As I said Ben Tennyson you can't beat me, I'LL GET YOUR ULTIMATRIX BEN TENNYSON"

Albedo punches Ben 5x and starts to grow as twice as bigger as Ultimate Humongosaur

"NOW PERISH" Albedo said

"I don't think so" Ben said

He forms the bullet gun at his hands then he fires it making Albedo fly 456 meters away from him

Ben hits the ultimatrix symbol and transforms

"Jetray" Ben shouted then fly to find the huge dinosaur

"My head" Albedo groaned

Ben then hits the Ultimatrix again and transroms to a new alien

"GORILLAPE" Ben shouted

"A new alien huh, no worries I can beat it" Albedo said

"You don't know a lot of this alien" Ben said

Gorillape's appearance is brown color as big as ultimate spidermonkey [the thing is that his height is compared at ultimate spidermonkey without those spider legs

Then Ben charged a beam at his mouth then fired it very fast at Albedo, on the other hand he transformed into diamondhead then tries to redirect the beam but wasn't successful cause from the massive power it has

"RWAGG" Albedo groaned

At Kevin's car

"We should help Ben" Max said

"I know" Kevin said turning the car at Ben's location

"Jenny I want you to be an anodite now" Gwen ordered her daughter

"Okay mom" Jenny said as transforming into an anodite

"Gwen she's just 5 yrs. Old, your not going to let her fight Gwen" Max said

"Don't worry Grandpa Max, she's as strong as Gwen's anodite form, she can fight, right Jennifer Levin" Kevin smirked

"Its okay great-grandpa Max I can handle it" Jenny said

"Fine" Max growled

'Man, Gwen's grandpa is such a baby' Kevin thought

'When will grandpa act his age' Gwen thought

As Kevin's car drived fast they saw Ben as Gorillape fighting Albedo as Big Chill

"Kevin stop the car, I need to rustle the Rust Bucket" Max commanded the former street guy

"Sure gramps" Kevin said

Kevin stops the car and Max gets out of the car holding the key's of the RV

"Bye grandpa" Jen said waving her hands

"Bye pumpkin be safe" Max answered waving his hands

Max clicked a button in the key parts and the RV came before Max at just 10 seconds. Max went inside and went to the driver's seat and drove near to Albedo

With Ben

"Grrrrr, maybe you beated me as normal Gorillape but remember that this is the Ultimatrix were talking about so" Ben said then hitted the ultimatrix symbol then suddenly grew bigger, with spikes, more fangs and golden color also twice as bigger than ultimate humongosaur

"ULTIMATE GORILLAAPE" Ben shouted, the shout was so strong Albedo was sent far away from Ben

"GAHHH, must change into Gravattack" Albedo said

After being Diamondhead, Albedo suddenly transformed into Gravattack

"Now your in deep trouble Tennyson, TAKE THIS" Albedo said

Albedo starts to carry Ultimate Gorillape with gravity then throws him to the sea

"Looks like you need to dry of huh" Albedo teased Ben

"Yeah right" Ben said

Ben starts to fire a Powerful Beam in his mouth but suddenly Albedo transformed into an alien that Ben used before FEEDBACK. After seeing the alien Ben ferociously fires the Beam at Albedo but cause from Feedback's power to absorb energy the Beam just got absorbed

"What the heck" Ben exclaimed

"Now Ben Tennyson, prepare to DIE!" Albedo said

Albedo prepares his hands and then charges up the electricity hitting Ben

"GAHHHH" Ben said then, Ben was threw at 678 kilometers long and fell unconscio

usly

"HEY BEDO" Kevin said

"huh" Albedo said

When Albedo looked he saw Kevin with his hammer hand whacking him repeatedly

"Whet me battwle dady" Jen said

"Okay you go on" Kevin said

"TAKE THIS!" Jen said as she prepares a lot of mana and shoot at him a lot of them

At Max

"Okay Plumbers, help Ben beat Albedo okay. I'll send you the coordinates" Max said

"Okay Magister Max we'll be there" Rook said

Then Max drive to the near mr. smoothies and bought 2 smoothies

"Two please" Max said

"Okay here you go" The seller said

"Here you go" Max said

"Say aren't you Ben's grandpa" The seller asked

"Well I am good to know it" Max replied smiling

"Bye" The seller said

"Auto Pilot take my seat, I need to change my clothes" Max said

"Auto Pilot engage" The system said

So Max opened the bathroom and quickly change into his plumber suit and went to the driver's seat, went to chili fries and went to Albedo's destination

With Gwen, Kevin, and Jen

"My turn, step aside Jen" Kevin said as he was running at Albedo with a hammer hand at his Left hand and at his right hand was an axe. He kept pounding him until Albedo transformed into Armodrillo

"Now it's my turn to give the favor" Albedo said as he punched him and used his right arm to dig him and he went to under town [Note: Ben and his friends already now under town]

"LEAVE HIM ALONE" Gwen said as she transformed into a superior anodite and hit him with a large mana

"GAWR" Albedo said as he travels to 956 km falls unconscious [Man there super strong]

"Mom let me battle" Jen said

"Okay here's what where gonna do okay, were gonna help your uncle Ben, okay" Gwen said

"Okay" Jen replied

"Okay were both gonna say Euno Juno okay" Gwen said

"Okay mom" Jen replied

At Ben

"Oooooohhhh" he said as blood dripped on his head

"Ah Ben, good timing, are you okay" Paradox asked

"Nope, but it's good that you're here we can use your help by checking our errors" Ben said

"Sorry Ben but interfering the time rules might get dangerous and I still need to go to your cousin and your niece" Paradox said

"But" Ben said

"Toodaloo" He said as he teleported at Gwen and Jen's location

At Gwen and Jen's location

"Let's do it Jen" Gwen said

"Ah perfect I'm here right on time" Paradox said

"Professor Paradox" Gwen confused

"Yes it is, I Gwen" Paradox said to Gwen

"Mom who's tis" Jen asked her mom

"Oh how rude of me, I'm professor Paradox, the time teleporter" Paradox prouded

"What is it Professor Paradox did we do something horrible" Gwen asked

"Yes you were, if you guys used the Euno Juno, Ben will be overdose with the energy it might kill him" Paradox warned them

"Then what are we gonna do" Gwen asked

"Good question, after saying Euno Juno wait for 5 seconds and chant the spell Transix Ultimix" Paradox told them

"Okay" Gwen said

"Well toodaloo" Paradox said as he teleported away

"You heard him Jen let's do it" Gwen said

"Wite" Jen replied

"Euno Juno" They both said

At Ben

"I can't just sit here, I must stand and beat Albedo" he said but as he stands up "Ahhhhhhh" he cried of pain

At Albedo

"Huh, what's this? SMOOTHIES AND CHILI FRIES" He said as he dig in, suddenly some grease went to the omnitrix

"What's wrong with this thing" Albedo confused

"Ha now it's not going to work" Max said as he holds a plumber gun at Albedo

"What do you mean old man" He said as he smirks and plays along [which means he holds his hands up]

"Master Control unlocked" The Omnitrix said

"What?!" Max said as he puts the gun down

Suddenly Albedo turns into Chromastone

"Now it's your turn Max Tennyson" he said as he forms a large beam and hits on grandpa

"GAHHHH" He said as he was hitted and a lot of blood poured

"HAHAHAHAHAH" Albedo laughed evily and fly away

With Gwen and Jen

"EUNO JUNO" they both said in unison

At Ben

Ben suddenly flew up and energy was generating through him

"1..2..3..4..5!" Gwen said

"Transix Ultimix" they both said in unison again

At Ben

Then the overused energy went to the Ultimatrix

"Master Control, Potis Altiare and Ultimate Way Big unlocked" The Ultimatrix said

"Oh great" Ben said as he wipes the blood then transforms into XLR8

"XLR8" Ben said as he goes to Max's destination

At Max

"GRANDPA" Ben said as he runs to him and reverts back to Ben

"Uhhhh..Ben.. is..that…you" Max said breathing hard

"GRRRRR ALBEDO" Ben said

"Listen well.. Ben, he's unlocked the masssterr control" Max said

"Okay I'll transform to-" Ben said but got cut

"Listen Ben .. use him later if things g..ot woorsse" Max said

"But how will I save you from death" Ben said with tears

"I'm already too old" He said as he said his last words, and die

"GRANDPAAAAAA" Ben shouted with a lot of tears


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: This is the 2****nd**** part of "Ben 10: the fated battle". Recap, let's see what happens next but last time Albedo wants the Ultimatrix, but has an Omnitrix so choosy and Grandpa Max died and the meaning why Ben's Ultimatrix got a Potis Altiare means the Ultimatrix gets a power up**

Ben 10: the fated battle part 2

"Albedo, YOU MUST DIE!" Ben growled, then transformed into Fasttrack and ran to Albedo using the communicator of the Ultimatrix

"Omnitrix signal at left." The Ultimatrix beeped

With Gwen, Kevin and Jenny

"We make a great team momma" Jenny said

"Yep, huh my plumber badge is beeping" Gwen said as she gets her plumber badge and says "Magister Max is now dead" the plumbers badge beeped "GRANDPA MAX!" Gwen screamed

"NO not GRAMPS" He screamed

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Yes, yes you do know his condition but how much cost will it be if you DIE too" Albedo said transforming into Alien X

Kevin then stood up from the piles of rock and reverting back to his human flesh

"HA, even Ben can't control Alien X you don't stand a chance" Kevin smirked

"You are an idiot are you, Kevin Levin" Albedo said forming an energy blast at Kevin

"WHA - " Kevin got cutted then got hitted at the chest impaling him

"KEVIN!" Gwen screamed as she transforms into a superior anodite and keeps hitting Albedo but fails at Alien X's supreme power

"You've got some nerves girl" Albedo said as he forms an energy power at both of his fist then punches her thoroughly painful making her bleed a lot

"MOMMY" Jenny said as she watches Albedo about to kill Gwen

"Uhhh, GWEN!" Kevin growled as he transform into his Ultimate Kevin form and punches him a lot and scorching him

"GRRRRR, DIE KEVIN LEVIN" he said as he forms 2 energy balls and hits them both and makes a building and a skyscraper falling at them then killed them

With Ben

"Two known power source killed" the Ultimatrix beeped

"Who are they, Ultimatrix" Ben asked

"Kevin E. Levin, Gwen T. Levin" the Ultimatrix beeped

"No not them, first Grandpa now Gwen and Kevin. JENNY!" Ben said then "Contact where all continents and places where destroyed by Albedo" Ben said as the Ultimatrix was scanning what areas were destroyed by the ruthless Albedo "The continents of Asia, Europe, South America, and North America" the Ultimatrix beeped

With Jenny and Albedo

"Why are you doing this Uncle Ben" Jenny asked Albedo

"I'm not your goofy little uncle, I'm a galvan who used the omnitrix but my dna got mixed with that bafoon, but I am your niece" Albedo answered

"But I asked you a question" Jenny asked

"I'm doing this for REVENGE for stealing the ULTIMATRIX!" Albedo answered back

"But if you want the Ultimatwix why won't you ask it gently, not badly" Jenny said

'She is right, I've never done that from anyone after the DNA incident' Albedo thought

Suddenly Ben came at the scene and kick Albedo so hard he destroyed 2 buildings

"Are you alright Jen" Ben asked reverting back to his human form

"Yep uncle Ben, I even thought him to be nice" Jenny said

"Never talk to him again okay, now here's the key to the Rust Bucket go far and click this button the RV will get to you and it will ask you its name and let in now by Jen and it will be Auto Pilt okay" Ben said

"Okay" Jenny said and ran away

"DIE!" Albedo said as he shoots his last Alien X energy at Ben but Jen looked at his uncle and blocked the way and got hitted instead and reverted to his human form

"I tawt he change" Jen said as she said her last breath

"NOOOOO JEN, my only niece" Ben said as he cried at her and laid her to the ground

"No I killed her, why WHY!" Albedo screamed then transformed into WAY BIG "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT BEN TENNYSON" Albedo screamed as he tries to punch Ben but he transformed into Way Big

"WAY BIG, YOU KILLED HER NOT ME, I LOVED MY NIECE AS MY CHILD AND YOU SAY THAT I KILLED HER YOU MUST DIE!" Ben growled as they punch each other and kick each other then Ben perform a strong wave at Albedo but countered it with another wave that is as strong as Ben's wave

"OMNITRIX, ABSORB THE POWER OF THE POTIS ALTIARE IN THE ULTIMATRIX" Albedo smirked evily

"Wish granted" the Omnitrix beeped and absorbs every power of the Potis Altiare and Albedo's wave was stronger than Ben's Wave

"ULTIMATRIX EXERT ALL OF THE POWERS AT GALVAN SYSTEM IN EARTH" Ben said

"Scanning, Data detected absorbing 50% of Omnitrix's power" the Ultimatrix beeped then absorb half of its energy

"Hehehe, OMNITRIX REFILL ENERGY" Albedo said and Way Big's energy increased and was ready to kill Ben

"Why didn't I think of it before" Ben said as he transforms into Ultimate Way Big and his power increased very powerful that it destroyed a lot of skycrapers and buildings making Ben's wave beating Albedo's wave

"Grrrrrr, NOOOOOOO" Albedo said as he gives up and gets hitted by the wave almost killing him and reverting him back to his human form with a lot of blood and Ben reverts back to his human form too

'How can I revive all the people in here and restore the Earth' Ben think and think and got the idea "That's it why didn't I think of it before" he said as he looks at the Ultimatrix "Well at least that wish will be good" He said as he slaps the Ultimatrix and transforms into a large green dragon "SYENRON" Ben shouted

"What is your wish" The ultimatrix beeped

"I wish for everything to be back to normal, all people who were killed by Albedo but the good ones and all building and homes to be rebuild" Ben wished

"Wish granted" The Ultimatrix beeped as Ben reverts back to his human form "Must wait for 1 year to use Syenron" the Ultimatrix beeped

"Uhhhh dude what happened" Kevin asked as he wakes up

"You were all killed by Albedo" Ben said smiling

"Wow, wait then why am I alive" Kevin asked

"I used an alien or I don't know what it is but it is called Holy Dragon and has a wishing power, so I wished all of you to revive and restore al buildings and stuff" Ben said to his cousin in law

"Oh really" Kevin said confused

"Then look over there" Ben pointed as they both saw Rook handcuffing Albedo and put an orb at his omnitrix for safekeeping "Your under arrest Evil Ben, cause from killing almost all of the people in earth" Rook said

"Nice caught Rook" Ben waved "Your welcome Magister Ben" Rook answered "What the? Since when did you became a Magister" Gwen said as she popped in

"It's a long story cous" Ben chuckled as he saw Gwen and Kevin kissing each other "Ewwwwww" Ben and Jenny said and she saw Albedo waving at her happily and she waved back

"I think Albedo is going to turn in a new leaf" Gwen said

"Yeah right Gwen" Ben and Kevin said in unison

"Well, well it looks like you guys are all here" Someone said

"GRANDPA!" Ben and Gwen said running to him, giving him a large hug

"OOMF" he said as he falls from the ground and laughs at both of them

"It's good that your alive granps" Kevin said to his grandfather in law

"Thanks, Kevin" He said

"Wat hapwen moma" Jenny said

"Your uncle beat-" Gwen said but was cutted

"My other uncle" Jenny cutted

"What?" Gwen said confused

"You see technically Albedo has my DNA making him a brother to me, I always think that he will feel the goodness in his heart" Ben said with a tear in his eye

"Great acting, Ben" Kevin laughed

"I'M NOT ACTING FOOL" Ben growled

"Oops" Kevin shuddered

"It's getting late guys better call it a day" Ben said as he yawns

"Sure dweeb see ya tomorrow" Gwen said as she, Kevin and Jenny go to Kevin's car and go to their home in Bellwood

"See you tomorrow son" Max said as Ben gives him his keys to the Rust Bucket and clicks the button and goes to his way

"Tomorrow is another day, and if there is evil, ITS HERO TIME" Ben shouted and get the keys in his pocket and his car goes to him and goes to his home

**THE END**

**Fin**

**Me: RXR please**


End file.
